


Officially Murder

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How can this be a murder case?”





	Officially Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble" prompt # 633 "lead"

“Wait, what?” said Torres. “That can’t be right.”

McGee frowned. “Why not?”

“This guy died of some kind of disease. How can this be a murder case?” 

“Oh, but it can!” said Kasie, joining them in the bullpen. “Do you mind?”

McGee smiled. “Go ahead.”

“Lieutenant Morrison died of lead poisoning,” she said. “From getting shot _waaay_ back in nineteen-ninety-eight. The bullet was too close to his spine for surgery, and he continued his Naval career for years afterwards.”

“But now that he’s died,” McGee continued, “it’s officially murder, not assault.”

“Huh,” said Torres. “You learn something new every day.”

THE END


End file.
